


Summertime (or Run Away With Me)

by orphan_account



Series: Stars of the Desert (A Starkid Extended Universe Danger Days Crossover) [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Brainwashing, Canon Gay Relationship, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Team as Family, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curt and Owen were scarecrows, but now they've switched sides. But what will happen when Curt leaves Owen to die in the desert?Hey! Y'all really don't need to know much about either SAF or Danger Days to read this, so if you're only in one fandom, then only a few characters will be new to you!ON HAITUS





	Summertime (or Run Away With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This chapter's short and sweet, but the others will be longer.
> 
> TW:  
-Implied Homophobia

Curt Mega. The one and only. Owen had been partnered with him for the last six years, and no, not in the romantic way. They were scarecrows, harbingers of chaos, bane of the fabulous killjoys. However, Owen wanted change. Owen wanted to run. Owen wanted, no,  _ needed _ to be a killjoy.

"Run away with me." Owen leaned back, balancing on top of the wall which he had spent so long climbing. Curt, who was below him, still firmly on the floor, looked up, confused. He had no idea why he was there. The only clue was that cryptic letter Owen had left the week before… that was before he disappeared…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Curt. _

_ You may wonder where I am, but do not worry. I have escaped the rule of the tyrants known as BL/ind. I wish for you to join me, as it is now safe. I have a home now, and friends who feed and care for me. We could be happy out here Curt. Together. I’m free now… and you can be too. _

_ Agent After, a.k.a. Owen Carvour _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man he once worked with was unrecognisable. Instead of his neat black hair, Owen now seemed to have a mix of purples and oranges, all of which were splattered throughout the rest of his outfit. It confused Curt, none of this was protective… it was just bad fashion. How were the killjoys still fighting? Even the dracs had laser-proof suits that covered them head to toe. Owen, however… The boots and cargo pants were one thing, but the crop top and mesh undershirt? This guy is asking to be killed...

"What?"

"I said run away with me."

Owen swung his legs, sitting on the zone wall.

“Why did you invite me here?” Curt looked up at Owen. The letter had been cryptic, and he couldn’t figure Owen out.

“To escape, Curt. We’ve been scarecrows for… what… six years? Don’t you want more?”

“No… we get everything we need from Better Living Industries. Food, clothing, protection.”

“Curt, you drone on and on about Better Living Industries this, Better Living Industries that. Haven’t you seen the killjoys? How they yell and run and their clothes are so bright that you get a migraine? I want to be like them, Curt… I need to be like them…”

“Owen…”

“Curt.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Six Years Earlier**

“ _ Next group to the recruiting office… *bzzt*... Carvour, Owen… *bzzt*... and… Mega, Curt. _ ”

Owen was nervous, to say the least. The one thing he wanted was to see what was past the zone wall and, well, this was the only way. To become a scarecrow, a crime fighting badass that gunned down all killjoys in their way. Killjoys… those maniacs that yell and run and wear clothes so bright you’d get a migraine just by looking. Owen loathed them.

“Move it…” A shorter man pushed past him into the office. Ah… That must be Curt. Owen followed, cursing under his breath.

“Mega, Carvour. You have been chosen as a pair. You shall be given five draculoids, and you must kill mercilessly. You understand?”

“Yes.” Curt answered immediately, his eyes trained on the harsh looking woman in front of them. Owen shuddered, this man… was unnerving. Cold. Unnatural.

“Uh… I think so.” He stuttered.

“You think so?” 

“Do… do we just kill them? No rehabilitation?”

“They get rehab if they return to us of their own accord. Any more questions?”

“No…”

“Good. Oh, Carvour? Act like your partner next time. Here at Better Living Industries, we value men like that.”

“Of course, ma’am. Won’t happen again.”

The harsh woman frowned, her gloomy brown eyes piercing through Owen. He shuddered. She turned to leave, giving him a final glare.

“Already the favourite…” Curt smirked.

“What?”

“You should act more like me, Carvour.”

Owen smiled as Curt’s eyes sparkled. Thank God he’s not a military asshole.

“Here I was thinking you’d be a military asshole…”

“I am  _ offended _ Carvour!” He gasped and held his hand over his heart in mock hurt as Owen laughed.

“You can call me Owen.”

“Take me on a date first.” Curt smirked. Owen’s cheek blushed red and he nodded.

“Really? Carvour, I was joking…”

“Oh…”

“And Owen? Keep that a secret. You know what the laws are like now.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Owen? Owen!”

“Y-yeah?”

“You zoned out for a minute there.”

“Oh… yeah…” Owen smiled and shook his head. Where… ah, yes. Persuade Curt to become a killjoy.

“Curt… Better Living Industries. They’re evil, Curt. They hurt innocent people, they’re bigoted-”

“Owen…”

“You know they’d kill me if they ever found out.”

“I know that…”

“Please Curt…”

“Please what?”

“Run away with me.”

Curt’s life flashed before his eyes. Years of torment, death, and horror. So many people hurt… for what? Conformity. He sighed and returned his eyes to Owen.

“Anytime you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is encouraged and a nice comment always helps motivation!


End file.
